Evolve
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Natasha returns from a hard mission and runs straight to her supersoldier of a boyfriend. Romanogers


Natasha Romanoff was strong, and she let very few things get to her. But her past was one thing that she couldn't shake, it held on tight and wouldn't let go. She could push it to the back of her mind but it always came back.

Just getting back from what was supposed to be a quick mission, Natasha ran off the Quin jet as soon as she landed it and powered it down. Rushing out she ran down the halls of the Compound until she made it to the gym, where she found Steve Rogers, the love of her life. She swung the door open and ran straight to him, luckily the rest of the gym was empty, hearing the door open he turned around only to see her running at him.

Immidiately he opened his arms and wrapped her in a hug as she buried her head into his warm and comforting chest.

Steve started to gently sway with her wrapped tight in his arms protecting her from the world. He knew few things got to her, especially like this. So he just stood there and swayed, and whispered comforting words in her ear as she let out everything she had been holding in since her mission.

Eventually her breathing began to even out and Steve pulled away slightly, though his arms were still wrapped protectivly around her, and looked her in the eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears.

"Shh... Nat... I got you. It's okay." Steve comforted looking her in the eyes, seeing her visibly begin to calm down slightly, not much but a little, and Steve could deal with that for now. "Hey, let's go to my room okay?" Steve asked, though his room was really their room, but Nat still had her own though it was rarely used. She nodded gently, "Want to walk or want me to carry you?" Steve asked, she responded by leaning against him, so he picked her bridal style and she buried her head deeper into his chest, exiting the gym Stark walked by, but before he had a chance to comment he was met with the Steel glare of Captain America, Tony immediately backed down realizing this was not a moment he should push. He may have been an egotistical billionaire who loved to annoy people, even he realised there were times when not to push it.

Steve made it to their room easily without running into anyone else. He gently set her down on the bed and toed his shoes off, before taking her's off as well.

"When you are ready to talk I am right here." Steve said softly as she leaned against his shoulder, he felt her nod softly, before she got off the bed and walked to the closet and grabbed one of Steve's t-shirts and a pair of her sport shorts, before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

This made Steve feel slightly better as this was closer to her normal routine when she returned from a mission. He knew the steam calmed her nerves some and the sound of the running water allowed her to think and clear her head.

Around ten minutes later she walked back wearing his t-shirt and her shorts before silently climbing into his lap and pulling her legs against her chest leaning against him.

"They were there." She says vaguely looking off into the vast emptiness reliving the moment.

"My old trainers. They were starting the program over." She explains never taking her eyes off of the spot she had chosen to stare down.

"There was a little girl already there with bright red hair, and striking green eyes. She looked me in the eyes for a split second before the fight broke out. I took down my old trainers, but she sat there and watched. She watched with curiosity. Never once did she look fearful. She was already used to it. She was lost in the fray at the end of the fight. I'm now questioning if she was even real. No one else seemed to notice her. She just stood there observing."

After a moment of comfortable silence Steve took it as his time to speak.

"Hey, you took them down, they can't get anyone else every again. You survived them. You lived. You even broke their training. Plus with all the horrific things they did, they brought you to me. I've got you now, you are safe, and they can never get to you again"

"But the little girl..."

"Was she you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we went back to where I was trained, there were different spots where I could just mentally see myself. I could see what I had done. You just saw yourself. You saw who you have evolved from."

"Thank you Steve"

"Anytime, I am here for you whenever you need. Just like you are for me. We both have our issues, but together we can work through them, better than if we dealt with them alone. I am with you,"

"Til the end of the line." Natasha finishes, laying her head back against his chest feeling much better than when she had just a mere hour ago.


End file.
